Information is reviewed which suggests that: 1. Childhood MBD persists into adult life where some of its clinical manifestations include cases of non-primary affective disorders, hysteria, alcoholism and sociopathy; 2. significant proportion of these cases of adult MBD (50%-60%) respond favorably and often dramatically to stimulant medications; 3. MBD in adults may be a genetically transmitted disorder of dopamine metabolism. Studies are proposed to investigate further the following aspects of the problem: 1. the treatment of non-primary affective disorders with psychostimulant medication; 2. the prevalence of adult MBD in an alcoholic population; 3. the treatment of MBD adults including CSF turnover studies and the treatment with a dopamine precursor L-dopa; 5. immune reactivity and subclinical lead toxicity in MBD adults.